


Quit It Or I'll Bite

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Future Fic, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Grinding, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Sappy, Theo Raeken Lives with the Geyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: All Theo wanted was a day to relax. Liam shows up and that plan goes out the window.





	Quit It Or I'll Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofiaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/gifts).



> For Sofia who sent the prompt: "Quit it or I'll bite." from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/172128055553/drabble-list) of prompts.  
> 

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

 

All Theo wanted was a day of peace. He wanted to sleep in and then spend his day relaxing in his room, maybe reading one of the books he’s been meaning to or catch up on some shows on Netflix. But otherwise he was going to do nothing.

He manages to sleep in until about 10 and then pulls himself out of bed to shower and brush his teeth. From the sound of it Liam is still asleep in his room. It’s not surprising. It’s summer which means they’re lucky if Liam gets out of bed before noon.

He can’t hear Jenna or David anywhere in the house which means they both must be at work. As a social worker Jenna is sometimes able to bring her work home but lately she’s been going to her office. Probably because she now has two teenage boys running around making it hard for her to concentrate. He’d feel bad if most of the noise wasn’t coming from Liam.

Once Theo is done in the bathroom he heads downstairs to find something to eat. He considers actually making breakfast but since Liam is still asleep there’s no point. It’ll probably grow cold by the time Liam drags himself out of bed. He settles for making a couple toaster strudels and carries them up to his room along with a bottle of water. He still can’t hear Liam.

He shrugs it off and pulls up Amazon Prime so he can continue watching Doctor Who. He’s been doing his best to get through it all before the new season starts in October. Jenna’s been pestering him about it lately, saying that she needs someone in the house to watch it with her since neither Liam nor David are interested. He’s halfway through season 6 now and it’s the beginning of July. He thinks he has a pretty good shot.

He’s 2 episodes in when his bedroom door flies open and Liam stumbles in. His hair is windswept and his face flushed. Theo is thoroughly confused by the sight of him, “Liam? What the hell? I thought you were sleeping.”

Liam shakes his head, his eyes shining with excitement. “No. I got up early today.”

Theo frowns and pauses the episode, “If you were up early then where were you?”

“I had something to take care of. But now it’s done.”

“ _Okay_ ,” Theo says, still not understanding what Liam could possibly want. “If that’s all I’m just gonna…”

He gestures at the TV causing Liam to let out a frantic “No!”

“No?”

“No. You can’t watch TV because you need to come with me.”

Theo sighs, “Come on Liam. It’s my day to relax so if you could…”

He moves to hit play but finds himself tackled to the bed while Liam tries to pry the remote from his hands, “What the hell Liam?”

“You’re not watching TV!” Liam pants, wiggling on top of Theo as he tries and fails to get the remote, “You’re coming with me!”

Theo really hates his life right now. He has the boy he’s been in love with for months squirming on top of him and it’s all because of some damn TV remote and not because of anything fun. That doesn’t mean it doesn’t affect the way his body reacts to it.

“Liam,” Theo growls, grabbing Liam’s hips in an attempt to stop him. "Quit it or I'll bite"

Liam stills, staring down at Theo with wide eyes. He looks between them as if he’s just now realizing the position they’re in. He moves his hips down, bringing their clothed cocks together and it’s then that Theo realizes that he’s not the only one affected.

Liam does it again, causing Theo to groan and throw his head back. “Liam we shouldn’t...”

Theo doesn’t sound convincing, even to his own ears. Liam leans down, licking from Theo’s collarbone up to his ear, “You don’t really want me to stop, do you?”

“No,” Theo says, searching Liam’s face, “But do you…?”

Liam smiles and leans in, kissing Theo softly, “I want this.”

Theo wants to think this through but his body has other ideas. He’s wanted Liam for so long and now here he is, on top of Theo and clearly interested. It might end up backfiring later if this winds up being a one time thing but it’s a risk Theo is willing to take.

Theo grinds up against Liam, enjoying the way his mouth falls open in pleasure. He gets lost in the movement, their hips rocking and erections brushing together creating a delicious friction even through their clothes. Theo grabs Liam’s hair and pulls him down for a kiss. Liam opens up so easily for him, allowing Theo's tongue to explore and taste.

Theo knows he’s not going to last long, not like this. Not when he’s been waiting so long and he finally has this. His senses are completely surrounded by Liam and it’s driving him closer and closer towards what he already knows is going to be one of the most intense orgasms he's ever had. How could it not be?

He growls, licking and biting his way along Liam’s neck as he jerks his hips up against Liam’s. Liam is gripping his shoulders tightly. Theo can feel his claws piercing his skin through the fabric of his shirt, can smell his own blood in the air, but all that does is drive him on.

“Liam.”

“I know,” Liam pants, placing kisses to whatever inch of skin he can reach. “I know. Me too.”

Theo isn’t sure what Liam is even agreeing to but it doesn’t seem to matter. At least not until he looks down at Theo, face open and vulnerable as he brings a hand up to stroke his cheek, whispering the words that are his undoing, “I love you.”

“Fuck,” Theo gasps, hips stuttering as he cums. It’s so sudden it knocks the breath right out of him and leaves him feeling a little dizzy.

Liam looks wild as he continues to rock against him, desperately searching for his release. A few thrusts later Liam’s hips are jerking as his orgasm hits him. He takes a few deep breaths before rolling off Theo and onto his side facing away from him.

Theo frowns when he smells the embarrassment coming off Liam. He rolls over onto his side, bringing a hand up to Liam’s shoulder, “Liam?”

“I’m sorry,” Liam mumbles.

“Sorry?” Theo asks, feeling his heart drop. “Do you… you said you wanted to. Do you regret it?”

Liam rolls over so fast that Theo almost jumps. “I don’t! I’m just… I’m sorry for what I said. If it made you uncomfortable.”

“You think you telling me you love me made me uncomfortable?” Theo asks, needing to clarify.

Liam nods.

“Liam,” Theo says, lips twitching up into a smile. “I literally came when you told me you loved me. I’d say it made me far from uncomfortable.”

“But you didn’t say it back,” Liam says, “not that you have to! I’m not saying I expect you to or anything!”

Theo can’t take any more of this ridiculousness. He leans in and kisses Liam, stopping any further excuses or explanations Liam might have. “I love you too, you big idiot,” he says when they pull back, “I was more focused on the fact that I just had a mind-blowing orgasm and making sure you came to say it back right then. But I do.”

“Okay. Yeah that’s good. Great!”

Theo rolls his eyes, wrapping Liam up in his arms. Liam sighs, nuzzling into his neck. They lay like that for a while before Theo remembers something.

Theo pulls back enough to look at Liam, smiling when he finds the beta looking right back. “I thought you had something to show me.”

Liam shoots up and out of his arms, staring down at Theo, “Shit! Yeah I do. You need to get up.”

Theo sighs, “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No come on,” Liam pleads, grabbing Theo’s hands and attempting to pull him up from the bed.

Theo reluctantly agrees. He wants nothing more than to stay in bed with Liam, but Liam seems so excited about whatever this is. He has no choice but to say yes. “Fine. But it better be something good.”

He pulls off his sweats, using them to wipe off the remaining cum from his stomach. He looks up when he hears Liam gasp. It’s only then that he remembers they haven’t actually seen each other naked before. Part of him is tempted to cover himself up but he doesn’t. After what they just did it seems a little ridiculous.  

So he walks over to his dresser and pulls out a new pair of sweats, tossing another to Liam before pulling his own on. He doesn’t know why he does it since Liam’s room is right across the hall and he can easily get his own clothes to change into.

 _You just want to see him naked,_ his mind supplies, _and you want him to smell like you_.

Theo really can’t argue with his own logic. But he’s still not going to look at Liam unless he wants him to. “I’ll just…” he gestures towards the wall and turns to face it to give Liam privacy.

There’s a beat of silence and then Liam speaks, “You don’t have to.”

Theo turns to him, eyebrow raised in silent question. Liam shrugs, “I saw you, it’s only fair that you see me.”

He nods, feeling his heart speed up as Liam keeps his eyes on Theo as he drops his sweats. Theo couldn’t look away if he tried. His eyes drink up the sight of Liam naked in front of him. He can’t stop himself from walking forward and pulling Liam back into his arms. He lets his hands trail down his back until they reach his ass where he squeezes.

Liam smirks, “You’re an ass guy, aren’t you?”

Theo shrugs, letting his hands trail from Liam’s ass to his hips and then across his stomach, barely brushing against his cock. “Maybe I’m just a _you_ guy.”

“God that was… I really need you to come with me outside,” Liam says, reluctantly pulling away from Theo.

Theo tries and fails not to pout as he watches Liam put on a clean pair of sweats. “Do we have to?”

“Yes. But it will be worth it. And I promise after you can see me naked as much as you want.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Theo warns, “you might never leave this room.”

“I might not have a problem with that,” Liam tells him, grabbing Theo’s hand and leading him towards the stairs. “Except of course we need to eat and shower so we’d have to leave at some point.”

“We could last a few days.”

“Not with everything I have planned for you,” Liam says, throwing a grin his way. “You’re going to need the energy.”

They step outside and Liam drags him down to the sidewalk. Theo’s a little confused when he just stops in the middle of the sidewalk, self-consciously rubbing the back of his neck.

Theo doesn’t know what he was expecting Liam to show him, but it certainly wasn’t this. On the sidewalk is an elaborate drawing of a coyote and a wolf with the words “ _Will you be my boyfriend?”_ written above the drawing.

Theo feels his heart pounding in his chest. Liam was going to ask him out. He’d been out here drawing this all morning just to ask him to be his boyfriend. He wanted this before everything that happened in the bedroom.

“Theo?” Liam asks, tone slightly hesitant.

Theo turns to him with wide eyes, wiping away one of the tears that have threatened to escape. “Of course I will Liam.”

Liam looks a little startled at Theo’s strong reaction. Theo can’t really blame him.

He moves, taking Theo’s face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. “Not that I’m not happy, because I am. I’m ecstatic. But why are you crying?”

“Because I never expected this,” Theo says, gesturing down at the drawing. “Or _you_. You’re amazing Liam. Sure you can be a bit of an idiot sometimes, but you’re so good. And I’m just me. I don’t know why someone like you would ever want someone like me because I sure as hell don’t deserve you. And it’s probably selfish for me to be with you knowing that. But damn it, I don’t care.”

“It’s not selfish to want to be happy,” Liam tells him, “or to want to be with the person you love. You do deserve me Theo. Because _you_ are good. Yeah you’ve made mistakes, big ones in fact. But you’ve been working every day at getting better. I love the man that you are. And I’d really love it if you’d be my boyfriend.”

Theo kisses him, softer than their previous kisses, this one full of love and hope. He doesn’t care that he’s shirtless in the middle of the sidewalk in broad daylight. Or that he can hear the neighbors talking in their yards. None of that matters. The only thing he cares about is Liam. And Liam is here and loves him and wants to be his boyfriend. Nothing else matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
